


Si petit

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Anakin se réveille dans la nuit pour trouver quelqu'un mort depuis longtemps.





	Si petit

Si petit

  
Anakin cligna des paupières et grogna, il détestait se réveiller quand il rêvait de Padmé, avec qui il voulait se trouver au lieu de faire une mission avec son maître, pas qu'il n'aimait pas Obi-Wan, il voulait juste être avec Padmé et profiter des liens formés par leur mariage. Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, le sommeil planant encore sur lui. Il releva la tête quand il entendit des balbutiements venant de la chambre de son maître, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Obi-Wan faisait ça, quand Anakin était encore jeune, son maître faisait déjà ce genre de bruit. Mais ça faisait plus de dix ans maintenant, et il ne comptait plus rester les bras croisés en attendant que son maître arrête. Anakin prit sa bure et s'enveloppa dedans, se dirigeant vers l'autre chambre à grand pas, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte après l'avoir ouverte et ne fit plus un mouvement. Une aura bleue de Force se tenait près d'Obi-Wan et semblait prendre soin de lui. Anakin serra fermement sa bure et bégaya le nom du Jedi décédé.

  
'' Qui-Gon...'' Anakin pensait devenir fou, et c'était légitime, on voyait rarement un homme décédé depuis plus de dix ans revenir du jour au lendemain

''Obi-Wan... Ça fait dix ans maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les cheveux longs et la barbe t'iraient bien, et encore moins que tu aimerais les porter... Les temps changent après tout... Le Côté Obscur refait surface, et tu dois l'affronter sans avoir ton mot à dire, je suis désolé pour ça, j'aimerais être avec toi mais je ne suis plus qu'un esprit...''

  
Anakin était bouche bée, il sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, pourquoi Qui-Gon n'apparaissait pas quand Obi-Wan était réveillé. Et il comprit. Obi-Wan ne le supporterait pas, il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec le deuil, alors apprendre que son maître était encore là serait pire : Obi-Wan se tournerait vers Qui-Gon et oublierait beaucoup des meilleures choses qu'il signifiait. Il vit Qui-Gon passer une main dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan, même si le toucher n'était pas réel, Obi-Wan frisonna et gémit. Anakin tomba à genoux et tremblota, depuis des années, Obi-Wan gardait autant de souffrance et n'avait jamais osé lui en parler ? Anakin se considérait comme le pire Padawan de l'histoire des Jedi, quand lui aussi reçu une main faite de Force dans les cheveux, il releva la tête et le sourire de Qui-Gon lui redonna le sien. Anakin se releva, et manifestement, prit de la Force dans ses bras, Qui-Gon lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille avant de disparaître : ''Prend soin de lui, il est encore si petit, et tu es devenu si grand... Que la Force soit avec vous.'' Anakin sourit, une légère larme roula sur sa joue, avant qu'il ne rentre dans le lit de son maître et ne le prenne dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et le berçant avec une chanson que sa mère lui chantait.

  
Fin


End file.
